wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Shalon din Togara Morning Tide
| lastappeared= | living=kod }}Shalon din Togara Morning Tide is the Windfinder of Clan Shodein of the Sea Folk. Appearance Shalon is pretty and, because of her ability to channel, still appears young. Strength During the cleansing of saidin, Verin links in a circle with Shalon and Kumira and she thinks that Shalon is quite strong and usually Aes Sedai consider quite strong the channelers above level 15(3). Observing carefully the Aes Sedai behavior while they are going together to Far Madding, Shalon was able to understand correctly that their hierarchy is based on strength in saidar so later Shalon is surprised and protested that she was not the one to lead the Circle that included Verin at level 17(5) and Kumira] at 24(12). Both circumstances implies that Shalon was surely quite stronger than the Aes Sedai in the circle with her, a minimum of four or five levels above Verin. With such strength Shalon is able to open suitable gateways for Traveling. History Shalon is married to Mishael, and has a much younger sister Harine din Togara Two Winds, Wavemistress of Clan Shodein, whom she raised. In fact Shalon is twenty-two years older than Harine. She has a son. Activities The Bargain She was one of the Sea Folk present when Harine made the Bargain with Rand al'Thor, their Coramoor. Affair During her time spent at the Sun Palace, Shalon met and befriended Ailil Riatin, a Cairhienin noblewoman. The friendship became a sexual affair; a fact the pair went to some length to conceal, due to the disgrace that Shalon's extra-marital affair would cause her. They are discovered together by Rand, shortly after the Asha'man assault on the Sun Palace and, unaware of what he has discovered, he shields Shalon and ties them up under their bed for their own safety, and for his. They are later discovered and held captive by Cadsuane Melaidhrin, and mistakenly believe she is aware of their secret, unwittingly revealing it themselves. Cadsuane and Verin Mathwin both now know the true nature of their relationship and are using it to blackmail the pair into helping them. Subsequently Along with her sister Harine, as official ambassadress to the Dragon Reborn, Shalon accompanies Cadsuane's group to Far Madding. There they visit the Hall of the Counsels and Kumira Dhoran explains the use of the Guardian ter'angreal. Later Shalon participates in the Battle near Shadar Logoth during the cleansing of saidin. There she links with Verin and Kumira to protect the Rand and Nynaeve, patrolling the area. Shalon is by far the strongest among the three and wants to lead the circle but Verin (who secretly holds an angreal) does not permit it. They are attacked by Graendal during the battle and though they are able to fight her off, Kumira is killed. She then goes with Harine, when Harine is summoned by the First Twelve. They go to Tear, when the meeting was in Illian and Zaida din Parede Blackwing is elected Mistress of the Ships. Harine is punished for her bargain being found wanting with Rand. Zaida then summons the First Twelve again, where they meet with Rand's ambassador Logain Ablar. During this meeting Cemeille din Selaan Long Eyes comes with the news of the Amayar committing mass suicide. Later Rand asks Harine again as his Sea Folk ambassadress and she is seen with him in Bandar Eban. Most probably Shalon is with her. es:Shalon din Togara Category:POV character Category:Channelers